lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Makuu/Main article
Makuu is a crocodile who appears in The Lion Guard. He is an enemy of Kion's. Appearance Makuu is young, sleek, and well-built, with green scales and a pale underbelly. His eyes are yellow with black pupils and ringed with darker scales. Personality Makuu is a boastful crocodile who loves to bask in the attention of others. He can be a bit of a showoff, as seen when he flamboyantly sees Pua out of the float, and rarely shows respect for other creatures. Unlike his predecessor, Makuu has no respect for tradition or the Circle of Life, and certainly not for authority (except his own), seeing both Pua and Kion as weak and cowardly. He appears to only respond to strength and power, as he was awestruck by the Roar of the Elders and gave into Kion's second demand to leave Big Springs while trying to save face. Information The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Bunga hops on Makuu's head, the crocodile lifts himself out of the water in annoyance. He then proceeds to growl at Kion, who is following suit. The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" When Pua, the leader of the crocodiles, refuses to offset the Circle of Life by hunting the fish in Big Springs, Makuu accuses him of being a coward and challenges him to a mashindano, thinking that the float has a right to the fish in Big Springs. Kion is disturbed by this turn of events and asks his father about Makuu's challenge. Simba explains that he must recognize and respect the traditions of other species, even if he doesn't always agree with them. Later, the animals of the Pride Lands gather to witness the mashindano, and Makuu manages to pull a victory over the aged Pua. Simba comes forward, recognizing Makuu's leadership, and thanks Pua for his service. Makuu then leads his float into Lake Matope, with Kion looking after him worriedly, wondering if the Pride Lands are in danger. After Pua's defeat, Kion receives word that the giraffes have moved into the baboon's forest. The Lion Guard rushes to the rescue, and Kion discovers that Makuu has invaded Big Springs, which has forced the other animals to switch habitats. Kion confronts Makuu, asking him to leave Big Springs, but the crocodile refuses, mocking Kion for being unwilling to fight. Though Bunga encourages Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, the cub decides against it, not wanting to be like Scar and lash out in anger. Instead, Kion goes to Pua, asking for him to call for another mashindano, but Pua reminds Kion that Makuu is much stronger than him. He then advises Kion to back down if he's not willing to fight Makuu. After Kion encounters Mufasa, he and his friends decide to demonstrate the Roar of the Elders on a grove of trees to show Makuu what he would be in for if he should attempt a fight. While Bunga, Fuli, and Ono set out to clear the grove of animals, Beshte and Kion confront Makuu. When Ono gives the signal, Kion roars into the trees, clearing them all of their branches. In awe, Makuu backs down and leads his float out of Big Springs. After Makuu leaves, the animals return to their habitats, and Basi invites the crocodiles to return to Big Springs once the fish population spikes. Makuu promises to keep his proposition in mind. The Lion Guard watches in satisfaction. "The Kupatana Celebration" Voice Actors * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Blair Underwood Gallery Video References Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Television Characters